motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Rally Cars
Rally Car.]] :Sleek and powerful, the 4x4 Rally Cars are great off the mark and around corners, with loads of traction, tough suspension and great braking power. Get them off-road and they're also a massive favourite with fans of the handbrake turn. :- Festival Card #111 Rally Cars were the fastest vehicle class in MotorStorm series until the appearance of Supercars. However, they are also among the weakest vehicles in terms of damage resistance. They can take down ATVs, Bikes, Buggies, and sometimes Racing Trucks, but they cannot withstand the power of Mud Pluggers and especially the immense Big Rigs & Monster Trucks. The Rally Cars in MotorStorm: Apocalypse are capable of ramming, albeit ineffectively, SuperMinis and Buggies a fair bit off course. They can take down Supercars and Muscle Cars as well, but they have to catch up with them first as Rally Cars are slower. Rally Cars were also one of the most difficult vehicle classes to control. However, in Apocalypse, Rally Cars now handle better than in the previous games, but are still no doubt the fastest class, if you can find the right routes and boost patterns. Compared to the Rally Cars, Supercars have faster boost acceleration but worser damage resistance, while Muscle Cars have higher boosting top speed and more resistance to damage but suffer from heavy understeer at low speeds and oversteer at high speeds. Stats MotorStorm * Acceleration: 8/10 *Speed: 10/10 *Durability: 4/10 *Traction: 6/10 *Manoeuvrability: 6/10 *All-Terrain: 4/10 *Damage Dealing: 6/10 MotorStorm: Pacific Rift *Acceleration: 8/10 *Speed: 10/10 *Durability: 4/10 *Traction: 6/10 *Manoeuvrability: 6/10 *Terrain Handling: 4/10 MotorStorm: Apocalypse *Speed: 8/10 *Handling: 7/10 *Toughness: 5/10 List of Rally Cars *Castro Toro *Falfer Domino *Italia Cirrus *Italia Futura *Italia Gagliano *Italia Strano *Italia Velocità *Lunar-Tec Weevil *Mirage 401 *Mirage Rapide *Monarch Mk 1 *Ozutsu Ronin *Ozutsu Ronin MkIV *Ozutsu Senpai *Patriot 85 *Patriot Blackfoot *Patriot Renegade *Patriot Surger *Patriot V8 *Wulff Bolter *Wulff Revo Resemblance Prior to Apocalypse, the Rally Car class appeared as a catch-all category for multiple styles of mid-size passenger cars (including but not limited to hot rods, lowriders, vintage racers and the namesake rally vehicles). However with the introduction of the more specialised Supercars and Muscle Cars, multiple vehicles were recategorised into more appropriate vehicle classes, and the Rally Cars became true to their name. Trivia *Rally Cars generally favour flat, even terrain. Their weaknesses are any other types of terrain, apart from sand. **An exception to this rule is the Italia Gagliano, which seems to cope with uneven surfaces better than others. *A model of a rally car is depicted in the E3 2005 trailer that does not closely resemble any rally car in any game in the MotorStorm series. Instead, it closely resembles the real life Škoda Octavia. The car was wrecked twice, with a racing truck that resembles both the Springbok Kalahari and Namibia forcing it off the road and hitting a tree. This car is also spotted in concept art for MotorStorm (as well as in the game's intro movie), hinting that it was to be a playable vehicle before it was scrapped. *In the original MotorStorm, the exhaust note that the player's rally car produces vaguely resembles a turbocharged inline five engine, while in Apocalypse and Pacific Rift its exhaust note sounds more like a generic turbocharged four cylinder. Gallery Msmv rally proto 2.png Msmv rally proto 1.png crcm5cz.png Three Rallycars.jpg Unknown Rallycar..jpg MSPR Player 1 34.jpg 20081104-rq84qap2tqsi1hufikrmayue6r.png MSPR_Player 1_201.jpg MSPR_Player 1_167.jpg MSPR_Player 1_199.jpg BOARDWALK - 'Waves of Mutilation'.jpg Category:Classes Category:Vehicles (MSPR) Category:Vehicles (MSA) Category:Vehicles (MSAE) Category:Vehicles (MSMV) Category:Vehicles (MSRC) Category:Vehicles that went under class conversion Category:Vehicles